staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 listopada 1985
Program 1 8.10 Przysposobienie obronne - kl. VIII-I lic. — Czynniki rażenie broni jądrowej 9.00 Wokół nas - kl. I-II — Kto ty jesteś 9.30 Domator 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DT - wiadomości 10.10 Film dla 2 zmiany - ,,Powstańcza opowieść" (5) ,,Sierpniowe dni" - film prod. CSRS 11.30 Tylko dla ciebie 12.00 Historia - kl. III lic. — Lublin, Kraków, Warszawa 13.30 Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze: Historia, sem. I — Trwałe wartości antyku i średniowiecza 14.00 Telewizyjne Technikum Rolnicze: Fizyka, sem. I — Ruch krzywoliniowy 14.30 Telewizyjny Kurs Rolniczy (Ł.) 14.50 Wokół nas - kl. I-II — Kto ty jesteś 15.35 W szkole i w domu 15.55 NURT - Studium geografii — Odpowiedzialni za życie 16.25 Program dnia i DT - wiadomości 16.30 Dla mlodych widzów: „Majsterklepka" 16.55 „Piątek z Pankracym" 17.20 DT - wiadomości 17.30 „Fenal" - rep. 18.00 „Bez próby" - „Telewizyjna szkoła tańca" 19.00 Dobranoc - "Lis i sroka" 19.10 Studium 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Monitor rządowy 20.30 „Powstańcza opowieść" (5) - „Sierpniowe dni" - film prod. CSRS 21.50 DT - komentarze 22.20 Pokój nr 408 22.50 Studio sport 23.20 DT - wiadomości Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Pobocza aportu 17.50 „Zbliżenia - czyli to i owo o filmie" (Ł.) 18.20 Przeboje "Dwójki" 18.30 Program lokalny 19.00 „Fragglesi" - ang. film anim. 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Galerie świata ,,Ermitaż" (5) film prod. ZSRR 20.30 ,,Jarmark" (1) 21.50 Filmy Wernera Herzoga - ,,Woyzek" - dramat RFN 23.15 ,,Jarmark" (2) 23.45 Rozmowy intymne 0.15 Wieczorne wiadomości ARD/Radio Bremen 10.00 heute 10.03 Mensch, Meier (Wh.) 11.35 Nordhessen auf dem Abstellgleis? 12.10 Telemotor mit Harry Valérien (Wh.) 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.15 Videotext für alle (bis 13:30) 14.40 Videotext für alle (eine Auswahl) 15.00 Evas Töchter (3) 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Huey Lewis And The News 16.20 Pogo (1) 17.50 Tagesschau 18.00 Buten & binnen um 6 18.10 Falcon Crest 19.05 Bonbon. A. B. Chicken sieht alles: Flieglein, Flieglein an der Wand 19.15 Buten & binnen: Bremer Berichte 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Der Zauberbogen 21.45 Plusminus 22.30 Tagesthemen mit Bericht aus Bonn 23.00 Die Sportschau 23.35 Moment mal 01.05 Tagesschau 01.15 Nachtgedanken ZDF 10.00 heute 10.03 Mensch, Meier (Wh.) 11.35 Nordhessen auf dem Abstellgleis? 12.10 Telemotor mit Harry Valérien (Wh.) 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 heute 13.15 Videotext für alle (bis 13:30) 14.40 Programmvorschau 14.45 Martin Luther 16.29 heute-Schlagzeilen 16.30 Freizeit... und was man daraus machen kann: Tanzen Sie mal wieder! 17.00 heute/Aus den Ländern 17.15 Tele-Illustrierte 17.55 Väter der Klamotte 18.25 Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm 18.56 Programm-Service 19.00 heute 19.30 auslandsjournal 20.15 Diese Drombuschs 21.20 Tele-Zoo 21.45 heute-journal 22.05 Wozu das ganze Theater? 22.50 Der Mann aus den Opiumbergen 00.58 heute WDR 08.00 Tele-Gymnastik 08.50 Deutsch für uns (8) 09.40 Politik aktuell 10.05 Bilder aus der Dritten Welt (2) 11.00 Wir feiern Feste (2) 11.20 News of the Week 11.40 Actualités 12.00 Industrieroboter (2) 17.00 Schulfernsehen 17.20 Jugend und Konsum (2) 17.40 Strukturwandel (2) 18.00 Telekolleg II Psychologie (6) 18.30 Hallo Spencer 19.00 Aktelle Stunde 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Abenteuer Natur 21.00 Die Erde lebt (9) 21.45 (Landesspiegel) 22.15 August Strindberg - Ein Leben zwischen Genie und Wahn (2) 23.15 Rockpalast 00.45 Letzte Nachrichten Nederland 1 09.00 Schulfernsehen (bis 12:00) 14.30 AVRO-Service 16.00 Ik zag twee beren 16.15 Bas Boris Bode (3) 16.40 Wordt vervolgd 17.10 Ontdek je plekje 17.20 Kies clip 17.30 Nachrichten 17.46 Toppop 18.15 Bridgekursus (4a) 18.25 Einführung in neue Kurse 19.00 Top score 19.15 Ruud und Leonie 20.00 Tagesschau 20.28 Tanzgala 20.55 Het Gouden Sleutelfestival 1985 22.10 AVRO-Aktualitäten 23.00 MASH. Beste kameraad 23.25 Unterhaltung mit Karel van de Graaf 23.47 Nachrichten Nederland 2 17.00 Vloedlijn (8) 18.20 Paspoort 18.30 Sesamstraße 18.45 Jugendjournal 19.00 Nachrichten 19.12 Polderpopparade 20.15 Geen gedonder in het vooronder 22.30 Nachrichten 22.45 De eeuwige zondebok: René Girard 23.35 Vrienden voor het leven (Angels with dirty faces) RTL Plus 17.00 Gewinn zu Beginn 17.05 Geheimauftrag für John Drake 17.35 Typisch RTL - Jetzt ist Feierabend 18.15 Clubhits 18.15 Regional 7 (nur über Kanal 7) 18.35 Auto Auto 18.53 7 vor 7 - Newsshow 19.20 RTL-Spiel 19.30 Kinoparade 21.10 RTL-Spiel 21.15 Kronen, Könner, Kavaliere 21.45 Die Schlitzaugen mit dem Superschlag 23.05 Horoskop 23.10 Betthupferl Sat 1 13.30 Sindbads Abenteuer... mit dem goldenen Schloss 14.00 SOS - Charterboot! 15.00 Juxbox 15.30 Musicbox 16.30 Robi-Robi-Robin Hood 17.00 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch 18.00 Betty Boop 18.30 APF blick 18.45 Hallo Erde 19.40 Sandbaggers 20.30 Extrablatt 21.30 APF blick 22.15 BUNTE Talkshow 23.15 APF blick 23.30 Chicago 1930 00.10 Toll trieben es die alten Germanen